Alone in the Closet?
by Scriblitte
Summary: Flashfic challenge with a friend. This takes place when Jade pulls Tori into the Janitor's closet in the episode Jade Dumps Beck. Rated T for Jori theme. Now a Two-Shot! I do not own Victorious or any characters contained herein. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alone in the Closet?

Tori watched Jade sob her eyes out when she explained that Beck said he was "glad Jade broke up" with him. After dragging Tori into the janitor's closet Jade crumpled. She looked broken, and despite whatever differences they had Tori felt her heart break for Jade. A lump was rising in her throat and her eyes start to sting but she held herself in check, choking back her own tears.

_The last thing she needs is me making her feel worse._ Tori thought to herself.

Tori found herself looking into Jade's tear-streaked face and was struck again by how amazingly beautiful Jade was. Her blue-green eyes were shining and but she was so distraught, Tori fought the urge to pull her close and hold the sobbing girl.

_Jade has never been very fond of hugging me._ Tori remembered sadly.

"Why doesn't Beck want me?" Jade cried, maybe a bit overly dramatic given how mean she can be.

Tori instinctively took a step closer to Jade. Tori felt herself buckling under the desire to just hold her.

"I really don't understand it myself." Tori admitted softly. She spoke to herself but Jade's eyes snapped up at the unexpected caring in Tori's words. Jade's make-up was running down her cheeks in two streaks and made Jade look even more hurt.

_How could this fragile creature be the same Jade who dumped coffee on my head my first day at Hollywood arts?_ Tori asked herself.

"What do you mean? You just basically agreed that I really haven't done anything nice for him in a long time." Jade said, sniffling.

_I just want to hold her and tell her everything will be okay._ Tori was getting fixated.

"I don't know." Tori said taking another small step closer to Jade. "I just don't understand why he wouldn't want you back. It wasn't his idea to break up."

"Don't remind me!" Jade let her head hang down and she cried. Jade's long hair fell covering her face and Tori watched Jade's shoulders shake.

_She misunderstood me._ Tori's face fell and she regretted her choice of words.

"I'm sorry." Tori took the last step and was standing right in front of Jade. Tori reached out and placed her hands on Jade's shoulders and before Tori could blink Jade threw herself into Tori's arms and buried her face in Tori's hair.

_I won't let go._ Tori closed her eyes and felt Jade fit neatly into her embrace. Tori thought Jade smelled of cinnamon and spice, like you would imagine Halloween would smell.

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and hugged her tight. Jade continued to sob and Tori just rocked her in her arms and caressed her hair gently.

"Jade, you misunderstood me." Tori whispered gently in Jade's ear.

Slowly Jade's sobs began to subside and she moved her head so she could look Tori in the eye.

Tori fought back a smile at Jade's tear-streaked face. Tori wasn't sure how much she should tell Jade about how she felt about beautiful goth.

_Just be as honest as I can._ Tori told herself, she knew she couldn't lie about it. It just wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"Jade you were right about everything you said." Tori said softly. Tori brought her hand up to Jade's face and gently removed the tear streaks. Jade's eyes continued to shine beautifully.

"Explain." Jade demanded, confused.

"Jade, you are the complete package. You're talented, unique, and beautiful beyond words." Tori said out loud.

Jade's breath caught in her throat. Fear, confusion, and surprise all flashed in her eyes but she didn't pull away from Tori. Tori thought Jade looked very much like a deer caught in headlights, quite strange considering how tough she is.

"Tori, I've been a real gank to you ever sense the day you arrived. How can you say that?" Jade asked with a touch of malice in her voice.

"And those have been my most painful moments since I've come to Hollywood Arts." Tori said sadly. Her composure broke just enough for Jade to see the pain in Tori's eyes.

"My point exactly." Jade said, taking a step back from Tori.

_Chiz! Dammit Tori stop messing this up_.

"After hearing what I just told you, can't you think of just one reason why I've always said to you, even from day one, that I was never after your boyfriend?" Tori asked sadly.

Jade looked like she was about to snap off a witty comeback when her lips came together and her eyes grew wide. Jade looked into Tori's now sad eyes like she was seeing her for the first time.

"Look maybe if I would have said something sooner you would've understood, but after seeing how mean you'd been to me..." Tori didn't or really couldn't finish that sentence.

_I've never admitted this to anyone and now this._ Tori almost managed to laugh through her already falling tears.

"This is some kind of game, right?" Jade asked quickly suspicious.

"I'm not playing any games, Jade." Tori said sounding hurt and tired.

"So all this time? You really haven't been into Beck...it was, me?" Jade rocked back on her heels and again her breath hitched in her throat. "I really am a gank!" Jade admitted.

Now Tori did laugh, at least to herself.

"Now you know the truth." Tori said.

Tori found Jade looking at her with an apology written all over her face. She might not be able to say the words but Jade was obviously hurt by her previous actions.

Tori held open her arms. Unsure now, if Jade would be so willing to be held by her.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she just wanted me to leave her alone from now on._ Tori thought painfully.

When Jade walked forward Tori hugged her tight their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Both girls rested their heads against each other's shoulders and their arms almost completely encircled each other.

Tori felt Jade's body relax against her and she knew the worst was over now, at least for Jade.

_If only I didn't have to let go._ Tori knew that it was impossible but to hope...and to dream. Jade was in her arms right now.

"So where does that leave us?" Tori dared to ask as she held Jade in her arms.

Tori watched Jade turn a smiling face towards hers and was surprised by Jade's next question.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow and leaned her face close to Tori's.

"Jade, I think your gorgeous." Tori spoke aloud the thought in her head. Tori found herself looking at Jade's lips and she ran her tongue over her lips wetting them.

"Really now, tell me more." Jade asked. She wrapped her arms around Tori's neck.

_She's not pulling away._ Tori kept her arms around Jade trying to find a way to stretch this out.

"Your eyes sparkle like waves on a summer's day and just looking at them makes me feel special." Tori said, looking deep into Jade's eyes.

"Do you really feel that way?" Jade asked softly.

"Only when your not making fun of me, or asking me to jump off cliff or walk in front of bus." Tori said with a small smile.

"I've always said you were little miss perfect because you had even me fooled you know. You're also the perfect package you scene stealer." Jade admitted softly.

"I'm confused." Tori said suddenly.

_What is Jade saying?_ Now it was Tori's turn to be confused.

"Tori you are every bit as beautiful, and talented as I am. Why do you think I get so jealous when you steal my roles." Jade smirked.

Jade's voice was devoid of her usual snark and Tori understood that Jade was telling her the truth. She also detected something else in Jade's voice, it was low and sultry.

_She actually thinks that I'm beautiful?_ Tori was amazed. She looked back into Jade's eyes which now looked like the sea after a storm, swirling and mysterious.

When Tori's eyes went wide with realization Jade leaned in closer. Tori felt Jade's delicate fingers tuck a strand of hair behind her ear then her lips move in and press against her's.

Tori felt her pulse race when Jade's lips were pressed firmly to hers. Tori's arms tightened around Jade and she parted her lips. Jade's kiss was slow and tender, passionate. Tori thought Jade's tongue felt like silk against hers. Jade's hands slide against Tori's sides and back and she deepened the kiss. Tori felt her body ignite when Jade's body began to subtly grind against her own. She felt that rush of heat find her cheeks, and her body moved of it's own accord and matched Jade's gentle rocking.

Tori felt her entire body tingle with desire in one kiss with Jade. This was the last thing she would have ever imagined happening when Jade dragged her into the Janitor's closet.

"Some people are trying to sleep in here!"

And speak of the Janitor.

Both girls turned to face the man trying to hide under a cover in the back corner of the closet. Tori's cheeks were flame red and both girls were panting when they turned to see the Janitor turn so he was facing the wall. Both girls quickly exited the closet arm in arm.

**A/N: This is a flashfic challenge with Rahne4227. For all of my readers following More than a New School Chapter 8 is coming soon. What do you think of my Jori one-shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Closet and Through the Halls to...

Cat and Robbie were standing in the hall talking when Cat spotted Jade hauling Tori through the halls of Hollywood Arts. She squealed and clapped her hands at the sight. Tori didn't look scared and Jade did not look angry. -_Hey that's a first_ Cat thought, smiling.

Robbie and Rex turned to watch as Jade led Tori towards the exit. He was surprised to see that Tori was smiling and blushing, while Jade had a serious look of concentration on her face.

"Where are they going?" Robbie asked aloud.

"I'm pretty sure that depends on whose parents aren't home." Cat answered in a voice that was for once devoid of any ignorance. She just laughed to herself and smiled.

Robbie turned to look at Cat. She rarely said things that made sense but this might be the first insightful thing he's ever heard her say. That didn't mean he still wasn't confused.

"What do you mean, woman?" complained Rex.

Cat ignored Rex and said a silent "yay!" as she watched the departing girls. Cat saw this coming, maybe even before Jade and Tori knew it themselves.

"It's about time." Cat said to herself turning back to Robbie. Robbie was still looking to where Jade and Tori exited. Cat snapped her fingers causing him to focus on her.

"So tonight, Baby-golf?" Cat asked with a cute pout and a pleading look. Robbie was putty in her hands.

"Yeah sure." Robbie said a bit too eagerly.

"Don't let her cheat you Rob!" Rex spoke up.

"I do not cheat!" Cat cried walking away from Rex and Robbie.

Outside Andre and Beck were standing in the parking lot talking.

"So I was at The Pizza Shack last and I met this girl...Jennifer. Man I was like, and and she was like... you know." Andre said, smiling at Beck.

"Uh, yeah?" Beck asked. He was glad Andre didn't fill in the blanks. "So you gonna see her again?"

"She's coming to the studio tonight and I'm gonna lay down some tracks. I got some drum and bass, liquid dub-step, maybe a little house music. This girl is hot. She's a dancer and man she can shuffle. And get this, she can spin! That's right- I got a date with a female DJ!"Andre was obviously very pumped about his date tonight.

Jade and Tori blew right past them and Jade made sure not slow down. The last thing Jade wanted was a series of questions from Beck and Andre. Jade had her car keys in one hand and Tori's hand in the other.

"Was that?" Andre asked.

"Should we be worried?" Beck asked.

Both guys just shrugged and figured that if Tori needed help they would get a phone call or text message. Beck knew Jade had been talking to Tori about the break-up. Maybe this was the chance they needed to bond. It was rare to see Jade reach out to anyone.

"You're coming with me." Jade told Tori in a voice that carried through to the guys. It really was more of a demand than an actual question.

"Of course." Tori readily agreed. Also loud enough to let everyone know she was wasn't being dragged off against her will.

Jade smiled at Tori's easy acceptance and was surprised at her own feelings. Finding out that Tori was into her was a little indescribable. Jade was shocked to find out that she was pleased about Tori's feelings. And not just that Tori wasn't into Beck, but she liked the idea of Tori liking her. It made her feel special, and wanted.

"Are your parents home?" Jade asked Tori once they were buckled into Jade's car.

"No but Trina will be there in less than an hour." Tori said.

"Then my house it is." Once Jade navigated her way out of the parking lot she sped towards her house. Keeping her left hand on the wheel Jade reached over and laced her fingers with Tori's. She was rewarded with the huge smile that slowly appeared on Tori's face. Jade felt warm and oddly happy at making Tori smile.

Beck used to make Jade feel that way. The last six months were more about comfort and convenience, and maybe a touch of pride at dating the guy all the girls dreamed of, than real love. Jade did love Beck, but she wasn't so much as 'in love' with him, and Jade doubted Beck would argue over that statement. -_I gave him a chance to take me back and he turned me down._ Jade reminded herself.

"I take it your house is empty?" Tori asked.

"Both of my parents are out of town until the middle of next week." Jade said speeding down a side street.

"I know you were the one asking this question earlier but I think I also deserve to know. You're not playing a game with me... are you, Jade?" Tori asked. Her voice was low and a little sad but she squeezed Jade's hand gently and turned to look at her.

Jade was happy to have the excuse of keeping her eyes on the road because she knew that her eyes narrowed at the accusation. But given her history with Vega it only made sense that she would be nervous about this.

"I'm not playing any games with you Tori." Jade said the words slowly and precisely. Careful to use Tori's first name and to keep some of the acid out of her words. Jade didn't like it when anyone questioned her motives.

"Okay." Tori brought Jade's hand up and pressed her lips to the back of Jade's hand.

Any lingering anger or annoyance Jade felt fled the moment Tori's lips touched her hand. It was simple gesture but that was one of the things Jade found frustrating about Tori. When she does mess up, or when she does something wrong her apologies are so completely sincere and open. They really do convince people that she's sorry. Tori's willing to swallow her pride, and her dignity, to make up for even perceived wrong. She's too damn nice!

And despite herself Jade loved her for it.

"It's just since I've known you it's always been you and Beck..." Tori didn't want to say too much more on that subject considering those wounds were still raw.

"It's exactly that." Jade said, now being the one to bring Tori's hand to her lips. "Since you've known me." Jade pressed her lips to Tori's hand and Tori seemed to accept that answer.

Jade wasn't about to admit that her first girl-crush was none other than Cat Valentine back in Jr. High. Cat, however, needed a friend and protector more than a girlfriend at that time and Jade never pushed the issue. She met Beck a couple of years later in an acting seminar and had been with him ever since. -_But not anymore. _Jade told herself.

Jade made it to her house in record time. She felt her pulse quicken as she stepped out of her car. Excitement flared inside her and that made Jade feel happier than she had been in months.

"Wow." Tori said getting a look at Jade's house. The place was pretty big and beautiful. Tori allowed Jade to walk up and capture her hand and they made their way through the house.

Jade didn't even give Tori a tour she just guided them right up to her bedroom. Again, key in hand, she unlocked the door and opened it for Tori.

"You have a key to your bedroom?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Jade asked with only a fraction of her usual snark.

"Not for me." Tori said smiling.

Tori stepped into Jade's giant bedroom. The walls were painted midnight blue, there was a large dark chestnut wardrobe, a full body mirror in the back corner made of three mirrors to give you multiple angles, and a large cushioned chair in the opposite corner draped in blood-red velvet. A large four poster bed dominated the center of the room. Over the bed was a pale canopy of gossamer material which cascaded around the whole bed.

Tori turned to Jade who flipped a switch and the room was gently lit by streams of what looked like Christmas lights, only Jade used just red, blue, purple, and white lights.

Tori suddenly found herself alone with Jade in Jade's room. Jade locked the door. -_Behind a locked door_ Tori thought.

"Nice room." Tori said as her pulse quickened.

"Thank you." Jade stepped close to Tori.

"I like your decorations." Tori said looking everywhere except where she really wanted to.

"How do you like the bed?" Jade asked moving even closer.

When Tori turned back to face Jade their noses almost touched and Tori held her breath. She also took the initiative.

Tori leaned in and kissed Jade. She felt Jade's soft lips pressed against her own and let her bag fall from her shoulder. Jade's lips slowly parted and her tongue pressed against Tori's. Jade was so passionate that Tori didn't even realize Jade was guiding her to the bed.

Jade's bed was so soft, Tori slid back along the black silk duvet and felt engulfed in pure comfort. Jade smiled and ran her fingers through Tori's hair keeping their kisses tender and passionate. Jade felt Tori's hands slide down her back and then slowly up under her shirt.

Feeling Tori's hands sliding over her bare skin made Jade moan softly. Her hands moved up until they connected with Jade's bra strap and then Tori gently dragged her nails back down Jade's back.

Jade arched her back and moaned again at Tori's touch. She leaned away from Tori momentarily to catch her breath.

"You really are good at everything." Jade teased making Tori smile.

"Well maybe not everything." Tori said shyly.

"Wait, you mean...?" Jade was just a little surprised.

"I've never been with anyone before." Tori admitted.

"Seriously?" Jade asked softly as to not make it sound like she was making fun of Tori.

"My dad's a cop, remember." Tori reminded Jade.

"Oh that's right." Jade most certainly did remember.

"I'm not saying we have to stop." Tori said. She leaned forward and kissed Jade again. Making it clear that she had no desire to stop what they were doing.

"Tori..." Jade wanted to protest. She didn't feel that she deserved to have this moment with Tori. After everything they'd been through, and now this.

"Jade, I want you." Tori said looking into Jade's beautiful eyes. Jade's eyes sparkled blue and green, and they were hooded as they looked into Tori's.

Jade kissed Tori again. -_Yeah Jade,like you're going to be able to resist giving her what she wants. _Jade knew she wasn't going to deny Tori.

Jade and Tori moved under Jade's covers and proceeded to remove the remaining fabric between them. Along with their clothes they shed all the negative and painful history they shared. Words of apology and understanding were exchanged along with vows of caring and desire. Tori wasn't naive enough to believe that Jade wasn't going to change over night but Jade has displayed amazing degrees of loyalty and devotion to her significant others. She might not have done many nice things for Beck, but she was always affectionate, and there for him.

Jade understood that Tori was a very talented actress and singer who might steal her roles...but since Tori would be her girlfriend, she could always throw a positive spin on it. The realization that Tori wasn't after Beck was what hit Jade the hardest. All of those jealous feelings were now completely meaningless. Tori also proved her attraction to Jade in more ways than one that night.

Early the next morning both girls awoke in a tangle of limbs and covers to their phones alert tone.

"Text message." Tori said looking for her phone.

"It's from Cat." Jade said her voice still drowsy. Her phone was on the table next to the bed.

"Mine too...we're late for school. And she knows we're together." Tori smiled and sank back into the comfort of Jade's waiting arms.

"Of course she does, but no school today." Jade said pulling the covers back up over both of them.

"What should we tell Cat?" Tori asked.

"She'll know what to do." Jade said taking Tori's phone from her and dropping it on the floor next to the bed.

**A/N: Okay you asked if I would consider writing another chapter...here is another chapter. So now it's a two-shot. Tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 8 of More than a New School is still very much in progress. I am glad I stepped away a little bit to write from another perspective but I just can't wait till we get to Sikowitz's class on Friday!**


End file.
